eastingfandomcom-20200213-history
Voice Commands
There are various custom voice commands, a character may speak to get special results. On each the result varies based on what target is selected. Before using any, make sure you have the selection tool (from your starting inventory) added to the hotbar for quick access. More detailed descriptions may be found inside the IG journal, as well as the full variety of commands. @work A way for characters to earn a small amount of coin and XP, when not adventuring. Any NPC may be selected for this (from the named barkeep, to the generic nobleman...). Your work location is also locked in, going more than one screen away during a shift causes forfeiture of wages (ending the shift one screen away, will still net full pay). As does wearing the wrong clothes at the end of your shift (you may technically hop into another outfit mid shift, so long as you return to the uniform before it ends). They will slowly earn more as they perform more shifts for a single employer. *Selected none: Brings up information, and if "@work WORD" sets your job description for DM logs to specify WORD. *Selected NPC: Assign boss, must be repeated to confirm (as it resets your pay level). It also locks in a uniform that may not be changed. *Selected self: Begins 60 minute shift. Idealy your job should be something your character would be interested in doing when not adventuring, even working the inn to pay for room and board. It's meant to add a small layer of imersion, not demean anyone. Suggestions: #'Do not use armor for your work uniform'. Sooner or later you will find a better set. Whereas clothing can be retailored without problems. #'Be inventive'. Any one employer might have a hundred tasks to be done within the radius (meaning working for an unnamed nobleman in Sarshel, you can explore a good chunk of the city). #Never fear abandoning a shift. The point of the game is RP. @name @description You can change the descriptions of your PC, or any of their belongings. In order to make a description more detailed, multiple lines may be added, if the command is given again in short order... For example : @description A willowy man, with a farmers scythe never far from his perpetually callused hands. His most notable feature is one eye which habitually pops a blood-vessel to win the staring contests which are so often used for introductions around Impiltur. : @description ' : '@description His simple peasant garb is sometimes adorned with a rusted breast plate, but almost always a wide brimmed work-hat to keep the sun out of his eyes and off his neck. : @description ' : '@description He can usually be observed quietly chewing a long piece of grass. The blank lines serve to seperate the paragraphs. The same rules apply to items possesed by the PC. For both it's suggested you keep a text file to copy/paste from, rather than trying to write it out IG. @rep In essense a rumors tool, to only be applied to others, never yourself. The selection tool does not matter, as there is no immediate implication. Using @rep creates a log file, reviewed by the DMs so they have a better sense the type of reputation someone is getting for their deeds (rather than just how they interact with event NPCs). This may even be used on event NPCs, so that DMs have a better idea of the true public perception of those characters and related events. To use the tool apply the following layout to what your type IG "@rep even if mispelled of event." You may even use the tool to pass along a rumor you heard (basically indicating the rumor is popular). @tithe Some characters like to give to charity. Rather than it being implied to happen, or PMing DMs to take your money, you can do it yourself. The layout of the command is "@tithe in copper and/or descripion" Examples: "@tithe 1000 to Temple of name" means you just did a traditional tithe (even if you have not technically found said temple IG), appropriate for characters of strong religious devotion. "@tithe 500 Blankets for the orphange," which is not to say 500 blankets were given, but 500 copper peices worth of blankets. "@tithe 200 Sent home to family" sends 200 of your hard earned copper, to your character's family whereever they are. Using this command not only takes your money, but also adds notes to a log file, which in turn may affect NPC opinions seen during events.